Tundra
by Vreezie
Summary: Jitsui pernah punya satu mimpi; mencuri matahari. #Fallentinevent


**Joker Game** **© Yanagi Koji**

 _BL. Didedikasihkan untuk Fallen-tine event. Selamat membaca ~_

* * *

"Dan berbatu, dan dingin, dan bahkan aku tak sudi menelanjangi kakiku ketika berlari."

Kemudian Hatano memencet ujung hidungnya. "Ayo terus berjalan supaya lekas sampai. Keratkan syal dan mantelmu."

Jitsui melewati petak rumput yang jarang-jarang. Ia tahu segerombol pohon adalah hal yang tak lazim dijumpai di sini, namun Jitsui sedang ingin menyandarkan tulang punggung. Badannya mulai pegal-pegal, tidak bisa ditawar lagi.

Mereka sudah berjalan cukup lama. Ranting di pelukan Jitsui memang tidak berat, tapi tas besar di punggung Hatano terlihat lebih nyaman dibawa.

Mata miliknya mengawasi Hatano yang berjalan lambat dan Jitsui rasa ia telah menemukan bakal sandaran.

"Apa kau ingin duduk sebentar, Hatano _-san_?"

Hatano menoleh untuk kemudian memutar bola mata. Tangannya mengetuk-ngetuk jam yang berdetak halus di balik saku baju. "Hampir gelap."

"Kita bisa menunggui bintang raja malam dan memandang langit dari sini. Sambil menggelar kain. Mumpung bulan sedang terang-terangnya."

"Kau kira piknik? Mau mati beku, ya?" balas Hatano. "Atau mau membuat bokongmu mati rasa karena batu-batu di sini tak ada yang rata?"

Jitsui terkikik geli. Ia mengencangkan syal yang melilit leher dan menyusul. Kemudian Jitsui meraih lengan Hatano ke dalam dekapannya. "Ku pikir semua keinginanku akan kau sanggupi?"

"Logislah sedikit." Jitsui mengerjap sekejap sebelum Hatano meneruskan, "Menjadi bongkahan manusia beku, maaf saja."

"Kita sudah pernah jadi batu dulu. Apa bedanya?" Jitsui melempar mimik penuh tanya.

"Sudahlah. Perbincangan ini tak akan selesai kalau dicari hingga ke akarnya. Ayo lanjut lagi, kau tak mau berjalan malam-malam, 'kan?"

Kemudian mereka menitih tepian sungai yang beku dalam senyap, telah kehabisan bahan percakapan.

* * *

Jitsui melipat celana; dibeli jauh sebelum masuk ke Rusia. Rasanya ia sudah tidak menemukan waktu yang tepat untuk menjemur pakaian selain meletakkan di depan kobaran perapian—menjepit ujungnya dengan buku-buku yang ditumpuk sedemikian rupa di atas meja, kalau tidak mau kain itu kaku membeku.

Mereka berdua telah merelakan bajunya bau hangus.

Matahari memang menjadi tidak adil untuk belahan bumi di utara. Ia tengah menghubungkan apakah cahaya tak dapat sampai kemari adalah karena bangsa barat yang terlalu serakah akan semuanya—sehingga ada beberapa bagian dimana mereka mendapatkan hukuman—atau karena hal _wajar_ yang lain.

Jitsui menghela napas dan mencoba menerima dinginnya tundra di Rusia utara.

"Kita tinggalkan tempat ini besok 'kan, Hatano _-san_?" ia bertanya menagih janji yang dulu sempat diumbar, melongok ke belakang, untuk menemukan satu figur Hatano yang tenggelam di balik koran.

"Hatano _-san_?"

Kemudian bacaan basi di hadapan Hatano diturunkan. Laki-laki itu melirik, berpikir sebentar, lantas melipat korannya.

"Kau tidak suka di sini?" tanya Hatano, setengah menyimpulkan.

"Bukan itu." Jitsui memutuskan untuk mendekat setelah memastikan api tak akan bisa menyambar pakaian mereka. "Tapi aku ingin tempat yang ... lebih manusiawi."

Tatapan Hatano melempar pertanyaan.

"Maksudku—sekarang masih ada ranting-ranting beku yang ditemukan. Itu pun di kejauhan dan kita harus berjalan berjam-jam, tapi akan sampai kapan? Aku khawatir tak bisa bertahan hingga musim semi dan bayangan kau yang membeku di tengah padang membuatku tak bisa tidur."

"Hei, kau tak sedang mengejekku, bukan?"

Jitsui menggeleng, tidak menyunggingkan senyum karena tengah serius. Kemudian ia melanjutkan, "Apa sesekali kau tak ingin bangun dengan sinar matahari menimpa matamu?"

"Sama sekali tidak. Bukankah kau pernah bilang mau piknik di bawah rembulan?"

"Saat itu aku sudah bilang tidak jadi. Hanya bercanda." Jitsui mengawasi perapian yang berderak alih-alih Hatano. Mata laki-laki itu menyimpan sesuatu yang kadang membuat Jitsui gentar, mungkin adalah sisa keberanian masa lalu yang mana milik Jitsui sudah aus perlahan.

"Mungkin kita bisa pergi ke tempat yang lebih hangat, menuruni bagian globe setitik lebih rendah. Ke Finlandia, barangkali? Di sana ada beberapa tempat yang ingin kukunjungi."

Koran lama di tangan Hatano diambil kembali, dibentangkan. "Kau saja. Aku tidak."

Jitsui mendadak lesu.

* * *

Jika matahari di sana yang menjadi pusat semuanya, Jitsui ingin itu lenyap. Memang ia tidak berhak mengeluh. Tapi bukankah manusia tidak serta merta sabar di setiap waktunya?

Rasanya tak patut jika membicarakan tentang manusia karena sisi kemanusian Jitsui sudah lama dibuang. Tapi jika matahari menghilang, kehidupan pun menghilang, perang menghilang, akan muncul rantai akibat yang tidak putus, dan akhirnya hanya ada kedamaian abadi.

Jitsui menggeleng. Pikirannya mulai ngelantur.

Lagipula siapa yang bisa mencuri matahari?

Lalu ia kembali mengaduk teh di hadapannya—entah sudah kali ke berapa, gula batu yang tadi ia masukkan sudah menyatu sempurna. Pikirannya banyak tapi Jitsui enggan mengaku.

Ketika ada ketukan halus di lantai, Jitsui memutuskan berbalik setelah meletakkan sendok logamnya di dekat cangkir.

"Ah, Hatano _-san_ , mau aku buatkan teh sekalian?"

Laki-laki itu menggeleng sembari merapikan mantelnya. Dandanan Hatano rapi dari ujung sepatu hingga ujung rambut. "Aku akan pergi ke desa terdekat," ujar Hatano. "Kau tahu dimana aku menyimpan tasku? Atau barangkali kau yang memindahkan?"

"Itu ... astaga! Aku meninggalkannya di luar tadi sore. Sebentar akan kuambil."

Kemudian Jitsui tergopoh-gopoh ke halaman belakang, mengambil tas yang ternyata memang ada di dekat pot bunga—tempat terakhir Jitsui meninggalkannya, dan kembali sesaat kemudian.

Ia tak menemukan Hatano di tempat sebelumnya. Namun laki-laki itu muncul dari balik pintu dapur dengan topi rajut coklat, siap pergi di pertengahan bulan Januari yang dingin.

 _Oh lihatlah Hatano-san, topimu miring._

Jitsui menyimpan tawanya dalam hati.

"Desa mana yang akan kau kunjungi?" Jitsui bertanya.

Tasnya diulurkan, Hatano menerima dan memakainya di pundak bagian kanan. "Yang dekat aliran sungai. Nanti sekalian mencari berita."

Mungkin yang dimaksud adalah kumpulan rumah kayu yang saling berhimpit di barat daya sana, berjendela sempit, berpenerangan lampu minyak, dan orang-orangnya berprofesi menjadi budak negara dengan mengeruk hasil tambang.

Terakhir kali Jitsui berkunjung untuk membeli beberapa lusin korek api dan bahan makanan yang diawetkan, ia hanya melihat satu bar kecil dan rumah-rumah yang kelewat sederhana. Menegelilingi itu semua, ada lapangan luas yang gersang. Apa Hatano akan mendapat sesuatu dari sana? Ia tak yakin.

"Sekalian? Jadi tujuan utamanya apa?"

"Bukan suatu yang penting."

Hatano tidak jujur.

Laki-laki itu membuka pintu dan seketika udara dingin masuk. Jitsui mengikuti hingga teras kecil di depan, melambaikan tangan kemudian. Hatano yang semakin menghilang jauh di sana dipandangnya terus. Lalu saat tak ada siluet apapun yang terlihat, Jitsui menghadap ujung gunung yang saljunya tak kunjung berkurang—malah agak banyak.

Ia mengusap bahunya perlahan.

Oke, tarik kata-kata yang sempat terlontar tadi; Jitsui ingin mengambil matahari.

* * *

Laki-laki itu tak kembali beberapa hari setelahnya.

Jitsui enggan terlihat seperti istri yang ditinggal berlayar oleh suaminya, maka ia mencoba melalui hari seakan semua tengah baik-baik saja. Tapi Jitsui tak bisa bohong kalau ia gusar. Hatano sudah menjadi _kawan hidup_ yang begitu baik sejak pertama mereka berpisah dengan Jepang.

Pagi hari dihabiskan dengan menyiapkan sarapan untuk dirinya sendiri, mencari ranting-ranting sebanyak yang bisa ia temukan, dan memperbaiki bagian rumah yang rusak. Jitsui menambah krincingan kecil di balik pintu, sehingga akan berbunyi ketika _siapapun_ masuk.

Dilihat dari manapun, Jitsui berharap Hatano cepat pulang.

Maka ketika di senja gelap ada yang mengetuk bingkai jendelanya dengan ritme yang teratur dan berkode, Jitsui terlonjak dari sofa dan berlari ke depan tanpa baju tambahan.

"Hatano _-san_!" serunya. Di balik pintu ada laki-laki itu—tentu saja. Mau siapa lagi?

Hatano mengangkat kedua alisnya sambil tersenyum, lalu menyingkirkan keping salju di pundaknya. Mata Hatano terlihat lelah tapi berkilat. Dan di baliknya, matahari hanya terlihat seperti guratan teja yang menyedihkan, tertelan oleh dingin dan sore yang habis.

Yang tenggelam itu telah tercuri oleh Hatano, tak lagi menjadi tokoh utama hari ini.

"Kau dari mana saja?"

Mantel yang dikenakan Hatano dilepas. Detik berikutnya Jitsui mendapati tubuhnya telah berbalut kain hangat, walau ujung lengannya basah.

"Ayo ke dalam dulu. Bukankah sudah pernah kubilang banyak angin di daratan lengang macam ini?"

Pintu berayun pelan, mereka berdua masuk ke rumah yang terasa lebih hangat

* * *

"Aku menemukan banyak hal."

Potongan koran-koran dihamparkan di atas meja. Jitsui memungut satu yang paling menarik matanya. "Apa ini?" Ia melihat tulisan besar yang menonjol sambil mengangkat alis, berlanjut melirik kertas lain yang berserak. "Finlandia—semuanya Finlandia?"

"Di sana tengah ada banyak masalah yang tak akan selesai dalam waktu dekat," jawab Jitsui sambil menarik turun topi rajut coklatnya. "Ah, dan ini! Aku membuat lepas jahitan di beberapa bagian. Bisa perbaiki untukku besok?"

Hatano mengulurkan topinya untuk kemudian disimpan Jitsui di muka meja yang lain. Ia menerima tanpa kata. Oke, saat ini ada hal yang lebih penting daripada mengurusi rajutan yang rusak.

"Dari mana percetakan di sini tahu?"

"Sudah bocor ke mana-mana sejak pihak Finlandia terlihat di kota. Bukan kota ini, tentu saja."

"Kenapa kau mencari tahu tentang Finlandia?"

Jitsui, entah mengapa jadi gemar bertanya.

Hatano memutar bola mata sambil mendecakkan lidah. "Siapa lagi yang ingin lekas meninggalkan tempat ini?"

Jitsui menyadari sesuatu dan hampir saja terbeliak. Ia mengembalikan sobekan korannya ke atas meja. "Ups! Kukira kau tak menanggapinya serius, Hatano _-san_."

"Setidaknya dengan begini kau kehilangan alasanmu untuk pergi."

"Kau memang tak ingin bertele-tele. Padahal dari awal aku tak bersungguh-sungguh ingin pergi. Tempat dimana kau ada adalah tempat yang cukup untukku."

Raut wajah Hatano melembut seperti baru saja tersiram air hujan. Rasa lelah yang tampak di wajahnya sedikit berkurang. Laki-laki itu kemudian bertanya, "Bagaimana rasanya hari tanpa diriku?"

Ada jeda hening beberapa saat. Hatano menginginkan jawaban. Badannya condong dan menanti.

"Sebenarnya aku tak ingin jujur. Tapi ada hal yang rasanya jadi hambar," jawab Jitsui pada akhirnya. Tidak bersemu, tidak pula bersipu. Berbicara hal-hal memalukan dengan Hatano terasa sudah biasa. Tidak seperti saat awal pernyataan abstrak macam cinta disampaikan.

Laki-laki berambut coklat terkekeh untuk kali pertama sejak singgah kembali di ruang kecil yang tungku apinya tak pernah padam. Suhu di luar berbanding terbalik. Rumah terasa seperti rumah jika ada Hatano di sampingnya. Jitsui tak akan pernah menyangkal.

"Apapun untukmu." Jarak mereka merenggang. Hatano merangkul kembali potongan koran yang sudah dirapikan ke pelukan tangan—bersama dengan tas selempangnya, lalu berdiri untuk meninggalkan sofa. Sebelum menghilang ke bilik, ia sempat berkata, "Jitsui, bisa kau buatkan aku makan malam?"

Oh, ingatkan Hatano untuk lebih dahulu memberikan Jitsui _ucapan selamat datang_.

* * *

 _Enam puluh hari setelahnya, turun hujan lebat dan cuaca menghangat. Ada hamparan padang bunga warna putih yang membuat Jitsui terduduk lemas di ambang pintu._

 _"Hatano-san ... lihatlah!"_

 _Mereka telah mencapai sesuatu._

* * *

END

 _Note : Setting diambill pada akhir tahun 1939 dan awal 1940. Awal 1940 ada konflik di Finlandia, dan di sini dimaksudkan; mereka beruntung karena tetap di Rusia, alih-alih pergi ke daerah konflik. Jadi mereka tidak ikut berkonfilk (?). Hal-hal membingungkan silahkan ditanyakan :D_

 _A N : Prompt yang dipakai all that i have dan treasure (semoga ini masuk). Terima kasih sudah membaca ~_

* * *

 **VEE**

 **[Lmg/02.04.2017]**


End file.
